


Wzór

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urządzanie nowego pokoju dziecięcego z pomocą starszych dzieciaków mogło nie być takim dobrym pomysłem.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 58 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wzór

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Rozłożył katalogi na ziemi, próbując zdecydować, które meble, kolory i wzory będą odpowiednie do pokoiku.

— Tato, a co robi niemowlę? — spytał go synek.

— Głównie śpi.

— A długo się jest niemowlem?

— Chyba dopóki nie zacznie się mówić, co, tato? I niemowlęciem, Zombie.

— Spokojnie, szybko nauczą się chodzić i będziesz musiał ich gonić, żeby sobie nic nie zrobili — pocieszył chłopca, czochrając jego włosy. — Co powiecie na taką pościel?

— Nie podoba mi się — stwierdził chłopiec.

— Czemu?

— Ten wzór jest nudny.

— Im nie zrobi to różnicy.

— Ale nam zrobi, Lizzy!

Stiles przewrócił oczami. Może urządzanie pokoju trojaczków z pomocą dzieci nie było najlepszym pomysłem.


End file.
